


maniak?

by NairelRaslain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, beginilah gaya mereka, chat, penuh umpatan dan kata kasar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Kageyama kesal, semua ucapannya jadi kasar—yah, padahal Tsukishima cuma jahil sedikit.





	maniak?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Haikyuu!!_ merupakan properti sah milik Haruichi Furudate.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

Kei  
  
Kubunuh kau nanti!  
  
Wow.  
  
Apa ini?  
  
Aku tau kau sengaja naruh kunci rumah di tempat tinggi supaya aku tidak bisa masuk.  
  
Selamat. Kau berhasil. Aku benar-benar kesulitan tadi.  
  
Dan untuk merayakannya aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membunuhmu.  
  
Raja kau kejam sekali.  
  
Rakyat jelata sepertiku mana mungkin melakukan hal mengerikan kepada seorang saja sepertimu.  
  
Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu berengsek!  
  
Lihat saja nanti.  
  
Kubuat kau menyesal sebelum akhirnya kau mati di tanganku.  
  
Ya Tuhan kau kejam sekali.  
  
Aku ingin memutuskanmu.  
  
Bagus.  
  
Aku lebih ingin memutuskanmu.  
  
Hm begitu?  
  
Sepertinya tidak mungkin.  
  
Raja tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa rakyat jelata sepertiku ini.  
  
Kurang ajar!  
  
Aku bisa hidup tanpamu.  
  
Dan bertahan lima puluh tahun lebih lama.  
  
Ha!  
  
Baguslah.  
  
Aku juga tidak sudi membuang tenagaku yang berharga untuk mengurusi raja sepertimu.  
  
Bangsat.  
  
Kemari kau Tsukishima sialan!  
  
Kau terdengar sangat merindukanku.  
  
Aw manis sekali.  
  
Aku tersanjung.  
  
Berengsek! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu.  
  
Cepat pulang sialan!  
  
Raja kata-katamu terlalu kasar dan kotor.  
  
Apa rakyat jelata ini boleh mengajarimu beberapa hal bagus?  
  
Tentu saja dengan cara yang menyenangkan.  
  
Aku menolak.  
  
Keparat. Cepat pulang dan biarkan aku membunuhmu.  
  
Kalau kau begitu terus aku semakin membencimu.  
  
Bukan masalah.  
  
Aku juga membencimu.  
  
Oke kita impas.  
  
Aku mampir konbini. Mau nitip beli?  
  
Pocky, susu kotak, camilan. Sisanya terserah.  
  
Beli yang banyak buat temen nonton malam ini.  
  
Oke.  
  
Pastikan kau menonton sesuatu yang bisa membantu otakmu berkembang. Raja harus terlihat pintar.  
  
Oh astaga aku lupa kau bukan raja yang seperti itu.  
  
Dasar bocah kurang ajar!  
  
Aku semakin ingin memisahkan kepala dari tubuhmu dan menggantinya untuk jadi bola voliku.  
  
Itu terdengar mengerikan.  
  
Tapi aku takjub kau masih bisa memikirkan voli bahkan saat kau sedang mengancam.  
  
Kau memang maniak voli nomor satu.  
  
Dan kebodohanmu benar-benar membuatku takjub.  
  
Kau memang benar-benar bangsat.  
  
Aku heran kenapa mau saja denganmu. Dan bertahan hampir tiga tahun begini.  
  
Karena aku tampan?  
  
Oh Tuhan.  
  
Haha.  
  
Well aku juga tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya bertahan dengan raja bermulut kasar sepertimu.  
  
Mungkin karena aku tampan?  
  
Jangan bercanda.  
  
Kau itu selalu saja membuat wajahmu terlihat mengerikan.  
  
Dan itu bukan definisi dari tampan kalau kau tidak tahu.  
  
KURANG AJAR!  
  
Kukunci pintunya! Kukunci rangkap biar kau tahu rasa dan tidak bisa masuk!  
  
Pfft raja aku punya kunci cadangan.  
  
Aku selalu bersiap kalau yang seperti ini benar-benar terjadi.  
  
ASTAGA!  
  
Aku benar-benar menyesal kau memilikinya.  
  
Baiklah akan kuganjal sesuatu. Lihat saja.  
  
Sebaiknya jangan. Aku hampir sampai.  
  
Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan camilan ini sendirian. Dan yang pasti aku harus tahu kau menonton apa nanti malam.  
  
Demi camilan kali ini kau kumaafkan.  
  
Tenang saja aku tidak menonton yang aneh-aneh. Kuserahkan padamu untuk memilih acara yang bagus.  
  
Seperti biasa kan?  
  
Aku sudah di depan pintu.  
  
Tidak memberikanku sesuatu?  
  
Ucapan selamat datang misalnya?  
  
Akan kuberikan.  
  
Mau yang langsung membunuhmu atau kau mau menikmati rasa sakitnya dulu?  
  
Wow.  
  
Kau serius?  
  
Tergantung jawabanmu.  
  
Aku pilih kau saja.  
  
Ada di dalam opsimu atau tidak?  
  
Mmmh mari kita lihat.  
  



End file.
